1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to capturing devices, and particularly, to a monitoring camera device capable of being controlled wirelessly and a monitoring camera system having the monitoring camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring camera devices are commonly used in many places. Since the monitoring camera devices are usually secured to a location by means of screws, it may be cumbersome and time consuming to mount or remove the monitoring camera device.
Therefore, what is needed is means to solve the problems described above.